Emerus
|related = T20 Autarch |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = emerus |handlingname = EMERUS |textlabelname = EMERUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = supercar_3_eur_v8 |exhaustacceleration = supercar_3_eur_v8 |idle = supercar_3_eur_v8 |deceleration = supercar_3_eur_v8 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Progen Emerus is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on August 15, 2019, during the Emerus Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The design of the Emerus is almost identical to the 2019 , primarily the general shaping of the rear fenders and the large air intakes. It also possesses similar LED light strips placed under the headlights. The car also resembles the by the inclusion of multiple carbon elements, such as the carbon strip present on the bonnet from stock. The front of the Emerus is also reminiscent of the as both have thin slit-like headlights and a parallelogram shape front intake. The rear of the car seems to be inspired by the , while the wing is taken from . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Emerus performs similarly to the T20, having a high acceleration and top speed. Handling is rather difficult to get used to, as it is very floaty over uneven roads and corners, alongside the low suspension. This can be used as an advantage, however, as its traction is good and can take rather sharp turns. The Emerus has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. The Emerus sports a V8 engine in a rear-mid mounted position powering the rear wheels through a 7-speed gearbox. The engine sound is an edited version of the Cheetah and Vacca engine sounds. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Emerus-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' EmerusWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. Emerus-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official screenshot. Emerus-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Emerus on Legendary Motorsport. Emerus-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Emerus on Rockstar Games Social Club. Emerus-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Emerus on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Emerus-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Emerus in the Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Emerus-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternative badge used in an advert. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $2,750,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Outlaw Week event. **It came with the "Hexagon Blue" livery and no rear spoiler. )]] This was the only way to get the vehicle with no spoiler, as the option to remove the stock spoiler is not an available modification, even though its image on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club is also lacking the spoiler. Trivia General *The Emerus is named after the genus of flower, which is nicknamed as the Scorpion Senna, relating to the name of the that the vehicle’s design influences are based on. *The Emerus itself is likely to be named after Emerson Fittipaldi, a semi-retired Brazilian car racer for McLaren. This really parodies the fact that McLaren Senna (which the Emerus is based on), is named after Ayrton Senna da Silva, another Brazilian car racer for McLaren. *The "Hexagon Blue" livery is very similar to that of the McLaren Senna GTR production variant livery. *The default radio station for the Emerus is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The doors of the Emerus contain fitted panes inside them as well. The panes will also match the currently-applied window tint. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Progen Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class